


Estrellas Fugaces

by PukitChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Pre-OT3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: Él nunca había experimentado nada de eso. Ellos querían que él fuera su primero.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Estrellas Fugaces

**Author's Note:**

> _Esta historia participa en el reto Tropos, tropos everywhere del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_
> 
> **Advertencias: Romance homosexual/OT3/EWE.** Esta historia contiene una historia gay, un trío romántico, ñoñerisa, malas palabras, clichés y pendejadas de parte de la autora que vive en caos eterno y alguna que otra cosa más que pueden causarte problemas si no eres adepta a este tipo de lectura. Nadie debería tomarse en serio esto. Si ALV, vienes a disfrutarlo, ¡bienvenida seas! Sino, ¡corre como alma que lleva el diablo y sal de aquí! Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Charlie/Draco/Harry
> 
>  **Cliché:** «Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí, si quieres...»

**Estrellas fugaces**

Por:

PukitChan

Cuando Charlie finalmente llegó a la casa de su hermano Bill a las afueras de Tinworth, en Cornualles, ya pasaba del mediodía. Eran los primeros días del verano, así que el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en un despejado y pálido cielo que lo obligó a levantar su mano para así proteger su vista de los fuertes rayos que caían directo sobre él. No estaba acostumbrado, por supuesto. Después de pasar tantos años de su vida escondido en un santuario de dragones en Rumania, justo en medio de un espeso bosque que protegía la vida de los dragonologistas, aquella área abierta y despejada era un cambio brusco y hasta cierto punto incómodo. El sonido de las olas del mar rompiéndose contras las rocas había reemplazado la eterna sinfonía que gruñidos que los dragones emitían y a la que Charlie, sin darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado y que ahora resultaba extraño no oírla. Sin embargo, tal y como el mismo Bill le había dicho, en esa situación aquella era la mejor decisión que Charlie podía tomar.

Caminó un poco más. Desde su posición, podía ver el inmenso acantilado y la hermosa casa de altos techos en cuyo jardín trasero jugaban dos pequeñas niñas rubias. Sus sobrinas. Charlie sonrió y en lugar de seguir el camino principal que lo llevaría a la entrada, tomó el sendero hacia el jardín. Allí, las niñas levantaron la vista del juego que las tenía tan entretenidas y lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¡Hola! —saludó animado y Charlie se sintió aliviado de que las niñas le sonrieran en vez de salir corriendo. Apenas lo conocían después de todo. Él ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, así que suponía que la falta de cortesía se extendía de vuelta. La última vez que las vio había sido cinco años atrás y en ese entonces la mayor tenía aproximadamente tres años mientras que la menor aún estaba en brazos. Tal vez el cabello rojo y la cara llena de pecas les había dado una pista de quién era—. ¿Sus papás están dentro de la casa?

—Mami y papi te están esperando —respondió la mayor, la que más se parecía a Fleur, con un ligero acento que hacía sus palabras más confusas—. Están aburridos de esperar. ¡También nosotras estamos aburridas!

La otra niña se asomó y asintió muchas veces para darle mayor énfasis a las palabras de su hermana. Charlie se acercó y se colocó en cuclillas para mirarlas mejor. La más pequeña tenía el rostro redondo salpicado de pecas y unos ojos cafés muy brillantes.

—Lo siento —respondió al repentino regaño, riéndose—. Su abuela me atrapó entre sus brazos por horas.

—Le dije a William que no te _pregsionara_ —exclamó una voz más y Charlie se puso de pie para encontrarse con su cuñada bajando por los escalones de la puerta trasera de la casa. Fleur, envuelta en un fresco vestido veraniego, lucía un abultado vientre de pocos meses. Se veía radiante e increíblemente hermosa.—. Molly no estaba satisfecha con esto. —Ella suspiró resignada, pero su sonrisa fue cálida y hasta divertida al darle la bienvenida—. Hola, _Chaglie,_ me da gusto _vegte_ de nuevo. Dominique, Victoire, vayan a decirle a papá que el tío _Chaglie_ está aquí.

Ellas corrieron hacia el interior mientras Charlie devolvía el saludo, recibiendo dos sonoros besos en sus mejillas. Él la abrazó y felicitó por su nuevo embarazo, ocultando así su alegría porque Fleur hubiera pronunciado el nombre de las niñas. Así, si Bill le preguntaba, ahora podía fingir que jamás se le habían olvidado.

—Disculpa la tardanza —repitió Charlie mientras seguía a Fleur hacia la amplia y aireada cocina, donde encontraron a Bill con Victoire entre sus brazos y Dominique estirando su mano para alcanzar una galleta del bowl en la mesa—, me temo que a mamá no le agradó mucho la noticia de que pasaría el verano aquí y no con ella. Me gritó por casi una hora y me alimentó durante otras tres mientras se lamentaba por mi decisión. ¿Pueden creerlo? Cualquiera diría que no me ha visto en cinco años. —Rio y agitó su mano—. Ey, Bill.

—Si no quieres que mamá se enoje, deberías visitarla más seguido —recomendó Bill sin seriedad, jugando con sus hijas que chillaban risueñas al escapar de los brazos—. La próxima vez que vayas te dirá que dejes Rumania y sientes cabeza. Creo que está empezando a lamentar no tener más nietos.

—¡Quiero más primas! —reclamó entonces Dominique con migas en su rostro. Parecía muy emocionada con la idea. Charlie no demasiado. Esas pequeñas criaturitas redondas con nombres humanos lucían más difíciles de controlar que los dragones. Y definitivamente gritaban más que ellos.

Fleur lo animó a sentarse junto a ella mientras le ofrecía una galleta que había sobrevivido al ataque de sus sobrinas.

—Tienes todo el _vegnano_ para visitarla —dijo ella de buen humor. Probablemente porque no pasaría el verano con Molly, pero sí con sus padres—. Así _podga pegnodar_ todo este tiempo.

Charlie trató de responder, pero los gritos asustados de las niñas junto con una alarma chillante alertaron a toda la familia. El sonido, que provenía de algún lugar de la sala de al lado, obligó a Fleur a levantarse y desaparecer, seguida por la curiosidad de sus dos hijas. De pronto, todo el caos se volvió en silencio y segundos después unas risas y palabras incomprensibles se volvieron el murmullo que ocultó el sonido del oleaje del mar cercano.

—Gracias por cuidar la casa, Charlie —dijo Bill, levantándose y acercándose para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Desde tan cerca, las cicatrices del rostro de su hermano resultaban más profundas—. Fleur en verdad extraña a su familia y su papá no para de decirnos que es injusto que fuera nuestra madre quien la cuidó en sus dos anteriores embarazos. Además, queremos que las niñas pasen tiempo en Francia antes de que todos empiecen a pelear sobre cuál es la mejor escuela y por qué deberían ir a una u otra. —Y aunque sus palabras parecían sinceras, por la enorme sonrisa que su hermano dibujó, Charlie pensó que Bill estaba ansioso porque esa pelea comenzara—. Tu habitación está lista y blah, blah, blah. Sabes el resto y ya conoces la casa.

—Ambos sabemos que tú me estás haciendo el favor a mí —dijo de pronto Charlie, riéndose de buen humor—. Mamá te matará cuando regreses por ayudar a esconderme de ella. Al parecer mi cabello es una tragedia y quiere cortarlo.

La sonrisa de Bill fue demasiado amplia y segundos después, su carcajada muy sonora.

—En realidad la idea fue de Fleur. Siente la misma simpatía que tú por huir de mamá.

Aunque Molly no estaba, Charlie no pudo evitar mirar alrededor esperando que en cualquier momento su madre apareciera con un cucharón en la mano, dispuesta a regañarlos a gritos durante cuarenta minutos por decir eso. Siempre le impresionaban las bolas que tenía Bill para decir eso, incluso frente a su madre.

—Pero estoy de acuerdo en algo con ella —dijo de pronto Bill, levantándose y pasando a su lado mientras le revolvía el cabello como cuando eran niños. Un gesto que, sin saberlo, sus sobrinas tenían también—. De vez en cuando, deberías salir de Rumania. No para visitarnos, sino por ti mismo.

En teoría, aquello debería ser fácil de hacer. Sin embargo, a Charlie le costaba echar de menos a su familia cuando todos los días tenía que idear nuevas maneras para que ninguna criatura lo devorara vivo porque, por supuesto, en Rumania no sólo existían los dragones. Si bien, se trataba de un santuario dedicado a esa especie, un pequeño descuido con cualquier otra criatura o una planta de una entonación diferente podrían costarte la vida. Aquello no significaba que no quisiera ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos, pero nunca había sido de los que echaban de menos. Al menos no con ellos. Quizá porque su familia no le sorprendía. Tal vez porque si miraba con atención, tenían costumbres tan arraigadas que si bien quería (como los suéteres que su mamá tejía cada año), a veces eran asfixiantes.

«Voy a viajar por el mundo con la Selección de Quidditch del país, mamá, no tengo ganas de casarme», había dicho su hermana, Ginny, cuando empacó su maleta y no miró hacía atrás, dejando dentro de la Madriguera a una pasmada Molly, quien le había sugerido casarse con alguien y tener hijos. Una decisión que le había costado a Ginny un enfado de tres meses y galletas de chocolate más pequeñas los días en los que visitaba a sus padres, tras uno de esos largos o cortos viajes.

Cuando Charlie se había enterado de ello a través de una carta de Bill, sólo rio y le mandó una carta a Ginny, diciéndole que era bienvenida en Rumania si mamá no quería hablar con ella, a pesar de que ambos supieran de que Molly acabaría por entenderlo. Y aunque entendía el enfado de Molly y la ligera tristeza de Ginny por esa situación, Charlie le había pedido a su hermana que en ningún momento sintiera remordimiento: «Todos tenemos nuestro tiempo enfadados con mamá, ¿eh, Gin? Apuesto que ahora entiendes a Percy un poco mejor».

Su hermana había hecho valer sus palabras al regresar a casa con títulos mundiales que mamá había acabado por poner encima de la chimenea.

Charlie, sin embargo, era de los que preferían no aparecer en los tabloides y optaba por un santuario donde había dragones, quedándose allí tantos años que Molly tuvo que amenazarlo con una visita durante todo el verano para conseguir sacarlo de Rumania. Y sí, lo había logrado, pero no bajo sus términos. Así es como había terminado en la casa de su hermano.

—Al menos trata de disfrutarlo —dijo Bill antes de desaparecer con ayuda de un traslador, mismo que los llevaría a Francia—. Siempre puedes hacer enojar a mamá todo el verano.

Charlie se rascó la cabeza y negó divertido cuando quedó solo en esa casa que aunque diferente, le traía un montón de recuerdos felices de cuando era niño. Eso lo animó un poco. Si antes encontró su refugio allí, podría volver a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

A las dos semanas de estar viviendo en Tinworth, Charlie desarrolló una rutina que incluía largos paseos por la costa y dos tardes de la comida de mamá. También adquirió la costumbre de caminar hacia el mercado que estaba a media de hora de distancia, donde aprendió nuevas formas de preparar comidas que ahora incluían mariscos y pescados. Las noches eran para las estrellas, las canciones de la radio y escribir cartas a sus hermanos, donde sea que estuvieran. Las madrugadas eran para pasear cuando tenía insomnio y acostumbrarse a dormir con las ventanas abiertas por el calor del verano.

Fue en una de esas noches, cuando empapado de sudor y siendo incapaz de dormir, los encontró, aunque al principio no entendió la situación y estaba seguro de que ellos tampoco la entendieron. Pero Bill le había dicho que tratara de disfrutar, ¿cierto? Así que eso hizo: disfrutó.

Empezó con una caminata durante la madrugada. Era una ruta que ya había establecido, porque la conocía desde niño: salía de la casa y caminaba todo derecho hasta llegar al acantilado, donde la misma gente que pasaba diario por allí había creado sin intención un sendero que conducía hasta la costa.

Para muchos, un mar durante la madrugada, con su oscuro color en el que resultaba fácil perderse era intimidante, pero Charlie lo encontró extrañamente reconfortante. A menudo andaba por toda la orilla de la playa hasta que el amanecer lo alcanzaba. Otra veces, sólo se quedaba mirando al mar en silencio, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara, aunque no sabía qué.

Esa noche, mientras caminaba disfrutando de la brisa que lo refrescaba, fue cuando lo vio.

 _Él_ era rubio, tenía los ojos grises, estaba sentado sobre una enorme roca y miraba también al mar. Tenía los pies hundidos en el agua y una cerveza en la mano izquierda. Una escena que quizá no sería rara sino fuera por la hora. Un momento que no hubiera sido extraño si _él_ , al voltear por sentir la insistencia de la mirada de Charlie, no hubiera entornado los ojos al pronunciar:

—Por favor, _ellos_ no pueden tener un color de cabello y pecas como marcas registradas.

Así fue como los encontró.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

_Él_ tenía un apellido demasiado pesado, los ojos grises más bonitos del planeta, la lengua más afilada y también era el más perezoso al despertar, aunque eso Charlie lo supo hasta después, cuando todo cayó en su lugar. En ese momento, el hombre rubio de unos cuantos años menor que él, no era otra cosa más que un desconocido que se le hacía vagamente familiar aunque no podía precisar por qué.

—¿Cuál de todos los Weasley eres?

Charlie miró al rubio. Supuso que al conocer a su familia, implicaba que el sujeto era un mago al que no le parecía descabellado estar sentado en una roca a mitad de la madrugada y entablar una conversación con una persona a la que creía conocer, así que Charlie optó por seguir esa ruta también. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió, acercándose hasta el otro hasta señalar con la mirada una de las cervezas que estaban a su lado. El hombre levantó la ceja entretenido y le alcanzó una de las botellas.

—Charlie Weasley, el de las pecas registradas y al que le gustan los dragones —respondió al fin mientras destapaba la cerveza con su anillo y daba un trago muy largo. —. ¿Tú?

Hubo un silencio donde el rubio lo miró como si sus palabras hubieran sido una broma. Luego, cuando por fin pareció decidir que Charlie no lo había dicho con esa intención, le sonrió de lado y alzó su botella para acercarla hasta sus labios.

—Draco.

 _Oh_.

Eso explicaba su reacción.

—¿A ti te gustan los Weasley?

—No por principios.

Charlie se rio.

—¿Algo más que no te guste?

—Los Potter y las pecas.

—Ellos no tienen pecas registradas.

—Ellos _tienen_ muchas cosas estúpidas registradas.

—Entonces _debes_ odiarnos. A mí y a Harry —dijo de buen humor, señalando su rostro tan salpicado de pecas que más bien parecía bronceado. Draco entornó una vez más los ojos y escondió su sonrisa detrás de la botella a la que le quedaba un último sorbo de cerveza.

—No son tan importantes. Existen cosas que me gustan.

¿Le estaba coqueteando? Bien, Charlie no era ningún experto. Sus intereses nunca se habían desviado hacia el camino del romance sencillamente porque nadie había despertado su atención lo suficiente para juguetear de esa manera, pero no era ningún estúpido. Además, sólo hacía falta ver a ese sujeto, por favor. Sentado o no en una roca mientras sus pies no dejaban de jugar en el agua, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que le prestaba su atención por más de tres minutos a alguien que no le interesara y era evidente que no sólo estaba mirando sus ojos.

Siendo justos, tampoco es como si fuera lo único que Charlie había mirado de Draco también.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

Draco no vaciló cuando lo miró directamente.

—El quidditch, las cicatrices y a veces los idiotas.

Sip, le estaba coqueteando.

Y de una manera increíblemente espantosa, pero efectiva.

De pronto, al mirarlo con mayor atención, su mente decidió darle una respuesta a esa silenciosa insistencia que decía que lo conocía. Recordó vagas conversaciones con Ron,quejas en su cartas y también una discusión que Charlie había alcanzando a escuchar cuando intentó comunicarse a través de la chimenea y que se le había antojado como demasiado tonta de parte de su hermano, porque no entendía por qué le exigía a su amigo una explicación sobre sus relaciones. De pronto, la imagen de otra persona, alguien mayor que Draco, pero igualmente rubio apareció en su mente, porque su padre, Arthur, tan calmo como era, explotaba con facilidad cuando se cruzaba con un hombre muy parecido al que ahora lo miraba con tanto detenimiento.

—Eres Draco Malfoy. Y estás saliendo con Harry.

No era una crítica. Era una simple afirmación a sí mismo, porque casi de inmediato añadió:

—¿Eres masoquista?

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

La carcajada que Harry soltó fue tan ruidosa que quizá despertó a los vecinos más lejanos, tan irritante que Draco tuvo deseos de hechizarle las pelotas y tan sincera que se abstuvo de hacerlo porque en realidad le gustaba escucharlo reír. Además, era difícil enojarse con él cuando Harry se encontraba todo húmedo y su ropa se pegaba pecaminosamente a su cuerpo, indiferente a lo que causaba porque se había aparecido tan rápido que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de aplicar un sencillo hechizo de secado que no le hubiera tomado más que unos cuantos había mentido cuando había dicho que le gustaban los idiotas. Porque Harry lo era y _mucho_. Además de que lo era por él.

—¿Entonces esa fue la razón por la que me dejaste botado en la playa? ¡Estuve nadando por casi una hora en busca del pez que necesitabas! —dijo Harry, quitándose los lentes y atrayendo hacia él una toalla para colocarla sobre su cabello que aún escurría unas cuantas gotas—. ¡Estaba preocupado, Draco! Cuando salí del agua, no había rastro de ti ni de las botellas. ¡Pensé que había pasado algo! ¡Que te había pasado algo!

—¡Claro que me pasó algo grave, Potter!

Harry miró el puchero de Draco y le dedicó una mirada llena de incredulidad.

—Que Charlie te dijera que eres masoquista y no entendiera que le tienes ganas desde que teníamos catorce, no es _algo grave_ , Draco.

—¡No me reconoció!

—Teníamos catorce años —optó por decir, riéndose mientras se quitaba la playera mojada. En serio, sólo había tomado todo y se había aparecido en la casa—. ¡Probablemente ni siquiera éramos personas para él! Además, ¿cuántas palabras intercambiaste con él en ese entonces? ¿Tres?

—¡No te atrevas a burlarte, Potter!

—Charlie se burló primero. —Harry dejó caer su pantalón y se acercó hacia un enfurruñado Draco, abrazándolo por la espalda. Lo sintió estremecerse cuando comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y se inclinó para morder con suavidad su cuello, acariciándolo—. Además, estoy seguro de que nunca le dijiste nada claro. No le recordaste quién eras, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda cuando sólo giras a su alrededor sin decir las cosas?

—Se le llama sutileza.

—Si hubiera sido directo y menos orgulloso, ahora lo tendríamos en nuestra cama.

Las manos frías y gruesas de Harry encontraron el camino hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, arrancándole un suave suspiro. Draco cerró los ojos y decidió que era buena idea que Harry disipara su mal humor un ratito.

—Mañana —prometió Harry—. Lo buscaré mañana, Draco.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

A Harry no le gustaba la casa de Bill y Fleur. No porque no fuera bonita y acogedora (porque lo era y mucho), sino porque le recordaba un montón de cosas. Hechizos que ya no tenía ganas de pronunciar nunca más, escondites cuando su vida estaba en riesgo y tumbas que hacían que la tristeza se instalara en su pecho cuando menos lo necesitaba, era todo lo que se amontonaba en sus pensamientos cuando la veía, pero había prometido buscar a Charlie y ahí es donde había descubierto que se encontraba, luego de una travesía de dos horas en la Madriguera porque Ginny se había negado a darle su paradero, aprovechando la oportunidad para burlarse de él.

«Al final mamá obtendrá lo que quería y te quedarás en la familia, Harry. Y hasta trajiste a un Malfoy a la historia».

Sin embargo, también había sonreído y suavizado su mirada cuando mirándolo a través de la chimenea, le pidió:

«Si comete la estupidez de aceptarlos, cuídenlo, por favor. Recuerda que Charlie no tiene experiencia en esto. Él es el más amable de todos nosotros y nos hace lucir como inadaptados al resto. ¡Estúpido hermano perfecto!».

También había prometido eso.

Así que cuando tocó la puerta y desde dentro Charlie gritó que pasara por su cuenta, sintiendo una absurda confianza a pesar de que no supiera quién era, cuando él en cambio era paranoico con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Harry supo que las palabras de Ginny eran ciertas y que había sido eso lo que flechó a Draco cuando era un adolescente. No le sorprendía. A ambos le gustaba la calidez.

—¿Charlie? —preguntó a medida que avanzaba al interior de la amplia casa, donde la luz del día la hacía lucir más hermosa. Fue allí, sentado en el suelo de la sala, donde Harry encontró a Charlie remendando un pantalón—. Ey, hola.

Charlie Weasley no era lo uno llamaría devastadoramente atractivo, como Bill o Ginny. Charlie tenía unas facciones más duras, una musculatura más gruesa y definitivamente su vida no era tranquila, si lo decidía por las largas cicatrices que marcaban sus brazos y algunas más pequeñas que se perdían en su rostro. Su largo cabello estaba recogido desordenadamente con la ayuda de su varita y parecía más interesado en zurcir y sostener el hilo con sus labios que su visita. No eran de los que aturdían el paso, pero sospechaba que era de los que con una mirada se te quedaba en la memoria.

Así fue como ellos lo encontraron.

—Harry —dijo como saludo, centrándose en su puntada. Potter se acercó, sentándose en el sofá más cercano a Charlie y lo miró sin querer interrumpirlo. Se fijó en sus manos callosas y gruesas que hábilmente cosían. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Charlie mordió el hilo para finalizar su trabajo y levantó la mirada azul hacia Harry, sonriéndole—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Lamento lo que pasó con Draco la otra madrugada. Él no esperaba verte así.

Charlie le prestó mucha atención. Tanta, que Harry tuvo el deseo compulsivo de salir corriendo, porque miraba muy intensamente. Y tenía una sonrisa amplia. Harry estaba seguro de que ninguno de los Weasley sonreía así.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué lamentas? —repitió y esta vez parecía realmente divertido. Era obvio que aunque Charlie no hubiera mostrado interés por tener una relación, no le era extraño el concepto de que alguien quisiera seducirlo—. ¿La forma en la que nos encontramos? ¿Que me coqueteara? ¿Vienes aquí para decirme que no me meta o algo así? Porque por la manera en la que estás comiéndome con la mirada, me da a entender otra cosa.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la interesante mancha que había en la rodilla de sus pantalones y que había dejado a propósito, porque a Draco le molestaba verla.

—Le gustaste —dijo y carraspeó un poco antes de levantar el rostro una vez más—. Hace años, no lo recuerdas, pero cuando fuiste a dejar los dragones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, hablaste con Draco. Me dijo que lo ayudaste. No sé exactamente en qué, pero cuando lo encontraste en el mar… uhm, sólo —Nervioso, Harry se rascó en el brazo, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Francamente, ¿por qué se había ofrecido a hacer eso? Ni siquiera era bueno hablando en realidad. Draco era quien lo hacía hablar. Ah, sí, algo sobre la idiotez Gryffindor—. Le gustas, Charlie.

—¿Y a ti?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Charlie se incorporó y lo acorraló en el sofá con sus brazos. Desde tan cerca, con sus rostros casi rozándose, Harry era capaz de ver cada cicatriz, la barba que comenzaba a crecer y la sonrisa que nunca se desvanecía. Sin darse cuenta, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y de pronto se descubrió anhelando un poco más de Charlie. Le gustaba su fuerte presencia, que no se intimidaba a pesar de su verdadera inexperiencia y su suave aroma, muy similar al de un bosque.

—A mí también.

Charlie, no obstante, se alejó.

—Es halagador lo que sienten y lo que ofrecen —dijo con calma y se agachó para recoger lo que estaba remedando antes de mirar hacia un punto existente sólo para él—. Pero en realidad no sé qué significa que alguien te guste. ¿Cómo es eso? No sé de primeras veces. Además, acabando el verano, regresaré a Rumania.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Primeras veces.

Draco y Harry no habían nunca sido _el primero_ del otro. No fueron su primer beso, ni tampoco su primer romance. Ni siquiera se detestaron el uno al otro primero. Todo lo que habían construido hasta ese momento había sido con base a segundas oportunidades. Un « _quizás podríamos comenzar de nuevo»_ mezclado con el «¿quieres escuchar mi versión de la historia? _»_ , que los había llevado hasta ese punto, donde no querían dormir el uno sin el otro.

No, ellos tampoco conocían de primeras veces.

Pero querían que Charlie fuera _su primero_ y que ellos también fueran _los primeros_ de él.

—Salgamos. —Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron cuando se presentaron pocos días después, en el jardín trasero cuando Charlie cuidaba las plantas—. ¡Como amigos! Pasarla bien con nuestra compañía. ¿O acaso piensas pasar todo el verano encerrado aquí? Y si después de estas semanas sigues pensando que somos iguales al resto…

—Ustedes _no son_ como todos.

Aunque tampoco eran diferentes.

—Si después de este tiempo conviviendo juntos sigues sin interesarte por nosotros, entonces te dejaremos en paz.

Primeras veces. El mundo estaba lleno de primeras veces.

—Está bien.

Ellos fueron los primeros a los que Charlie aceptó darles una oportunidad.

Los empezó a conocer. Sus manías, sus hábitos. Entendió sus formas de jugar el uno con el otro y como pelean constantemente haciendo chocar sus personalidades, porque hasta cierto punto lo disfrutaban. Bebían juntos cuando las estrellas brillaban y caminaban por la playa en la madrugada. Harry preparaba la comida y cada día, Draco acomodaba la mesa, para que al final fuera Charlie quien lavara los platos. Y aunque la convivencia era agradable, Charlie no estaba seguro de qué en esos momentos podrían hacer que ellos le gustaran. ¿Preparar la mesa? Era un hábito con sus hermanos ¿La cena? ¿Jugar juntos? Pasear, reír con ellos, comprar cosas juntos, conocer nuevos lugares, platicar hasta quedarse dormidos.

¿Qué hacía que ellos fueran diferentes? ¿Qué hacía que las cosas cambiaran y no fueran sólo costumbres entre amigos? Draco y Harry nunca se besaban frente a él, se tomaban de la mano o buscaban otro tipo de contacto. No había un trato que pudiera dar a entender otra cosa, ni entre ellos ni con él.

Entonces, ¿por qué debía ser diferente?

Aun así, el verano fue un suspiro tan corto que la noche después de una cena preparada por Harry, Charlie se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la casa, estaba iluminada. Dentro, encontró a Bill pero no a su cuñada ni a sus sobrinas. Entonces recordó que ellas se quedarían en Francia hasta que el embarazo de Fleur llegara a su término. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió a su hermano hurgando en la cocina, Charlie recordó que no se había abastecido de gran cosa, porque básicamente había estado comiendo fuera.

¿Desde cuándo salía tanto para no preocuparse por ello?

—¿Días divertidos? —preguntó Bill, quien inevitablemente había notado el detalle. Además de que estaba seguro de que alguien, quizá Ginny o Molly, le habían dicho lo que pasaba entre Draco y Harry.

¿Pasaba algo entre ellos?

—Salí con unos amigos.

—Eso he escuchado.

Era difícil tener privacidad cuando se contaba con tantos hermanos.

—¿Vas a decirme algo?

—¿Algo como qué? ¿Quieres que te regañe? ¿Quieres que regañe a ellos? ¡Eso sería entretenido!

—Algún discurso parecido al de mamá —sugirió Charlie con una risa ante la idea.

—¡Nah! Si sólo quieres a los dragones, entonces que sea así. Siempre puedes cuidar a tu nuevo sobrino cuando nazca.

Hubo un silencio en el que miró a su hermano. La cicatriz de Bill no se parecía en nada a las que él tenía. Lucía tan tranquilo y contento, que Charlie no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando, hasta que sus propias palabras sonaron por la habitación.

—¿Cómo supiste que Fleur era con quien querías estar? ¿Que no era solo una amiga?

Bill lo miró de reojo y sonrió. De pronto, Charlie no era ese nombre que cuidaba dragones sin temor, sino más bien su hermano menor.

—Por su espantoso inglés.

—¿Qué?

—¿La has escuchado? ¡Después de tantos años sigue siendo espantoso su acento!

—¿Le ofreciste matrimonio porque pronunciaba mal tu nombre?

—No. Supe que la quería cuando la vi intentando sin descanso pronunciar correctamente sus nombres. Aun ahora, se sigue esforzando. Lo de casarse vino después. ¿Sabes, Charlie? A veces, no sabes por qué te enamoras de alguien, así que no intentes darle razones. Pero si llegas a sentir, sólo no escapes. Aunque, bueno, nadie te culparía por huir de Harry y Malfoy.

No había huido, pero sí había dicho adiós cuando el verano terminó. Y tal y como Harry y Draco lo prometieron, fue una despedida limpia. Paseos que darían buenos recuerdos. Estrellas fugaces que desvanecerían con el paso del tiempo.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

El otoño solía causarle nostalgia. Sin embargo, Draco había aprendido a combatirla cuando se envolvía en una cobija y se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Harry. Cuando eso pasaba, casi nunca hablaban. Todo se quedaba en el silencio y en la taza de té que siempre preparaban. Era su manera de aceptar las despedidas.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó Harry y Draco supo de inmediato a quién se refería, sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

—Claro que no. Estoy bien así.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero no dijeron nada durante un largo tiempo.

Entonces tocaron en la entrada.

—Es tarde —dijo Harry, pero Draco se arrastró hasta la puerta, con toda la intención de descargar su enojo al primer samaritano que se cruzara. Una reacción que Harry esperaba hasta se topó con el silencio. Extrañado, caminó hacia ella y se encontró a un sorprendido Draco mirando fijamente a un Charlie Weasley que ahora los miraba y sonreía, como si aparecerse después de decir adiós fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Tal vez lo era.

—Ustedes son mis primeros.

Quizá en las primeras veces lo era.

—Los primeros por los regreso. Los primeros en lo que pienso. Y extraño esa tonta manera suya de pronunciar sus apellidos como si no los hubieran dicho toda su vida. Son mis primeros. No sé en qué son diferentes al resto, pero quiero toda mi vida con ustedes para saberlo.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Y crees que sólo te aceptaremos, después de tanto tiempo?

—¿Qué…?

—Draco…

—Sólo digo… —dijo con una sonrisa, invitándolo silenciosamente a pasar—, que si quieres llegar con alguno, tendrás que pasar por encima del otro.

Charlie rio y caminó hacia el interior. No sabía nada de relaciones, de romances ni de primeras veces.

Pero era a ellos a quienes había escogido.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertí ñoñería. No tengo justificación para esto, no hay explicación. Excepto que tengo hambre. Y que debería haber más fics de ellos. ASIES.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un comentario para esta pequeña historia.
> 
> Cuídense mucho, usen cubrebocas y tomen awa. Os quiero.


End file.
